Kiss your scars away
by Luka Dragneel
Summary: Yumi is a normal 17 years old girl ,she isn't one of the popular kids but is deeply in love with the most popular football player in Konoha high .He knows who she is but never really pays her attention ,her best friends are Ayame Kaminari (ooc )and Hinata ,Sakura is the main bad character and There is Ayame/Gaara love ,akatsuki joins later in the story .
1. Chapter 1

Name: Yumi  
Looks: [lonely-girl-gothic-emo-anime-26251234-293-400]  
Crush: Kiba  
Friends: Hinata  
Enimys: Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Neji  
Bio: my mom left me because i was more beautiful then her, my dad beat me everyday then he left me because he got bord of beating me. I hurt myself and im suicidal. Each day in school I would get picked on by everyone in the school, even the nerds. My life is one big heartbreak after another. I have been hurt so much I cant really trust anyone but Hinata.  
Age: 17  
Grade: 11

Umm well lets have me as he outcast and the emo of the school and Kiba is the popular football s Konoha high school ,a place where the popular girls and guys role over ,a place where a poor soul can be brought to tears .

Or in Yumi Sento's case cut her wrists .

Yumi was a 17 year old beautiful girl ,she had long red hair like the burning flame and same red eyes ,her little cute body making her look adorable.

Yumi was a normal girl you see but jalouse people made her school life harder then it already was .

Her beautiful eyes had cried hard tears ,her pale skin had been covered by blood.

Her heart had been broken one to many times ,her soul never resting .

Yumi had tow best friends that she adored, Hinata Hyuuga and Ayame Kaminari .

Kiba Inuzuka had her heart right now and that wasn't a good thing ,Kiba was the school's star football player, he wasn't the type to go around talking to anyone .

Oh and Yumi had a secret too ,she never told anyone she was bullied or cut ,not even Hinata and Ayame .

Yumi was on her way to school when she sall Hinata running to her a smile on her face and waving.

Yumi smiled and waved back a big and long sleeved sweater covering her body from the neck to the middle of her hip with skinny jeans under it .

-good morning Yumi-chan.

-morning Hinata-chan.-they smiled at each other and started to walk to school ,the day was cloudy so it was going to rain soon .

Kiba and the gang passed by the girls ,Naruto waving at Hinata and making he blush and wave back .

Yumi and Kiba shared a look and both looked away .

Naruto chuckled to himself and they all walked in school ,Yumi and Hinata right behind them .

-we have a test today ,bummer .-Hinata said and Yumi chuckled.

-I know but what can we do ?-they walked in art class and sat down getting their art stuff ready .

Hinata took her pensile out and started to draw something in her draw book.

Yumi looked for her draw book but didn't find it so she got up and walked out and to her locker to get it ,hoping it was there tough.

Sakura and Ino smirked at each other and got up as well following after her silently till they got to her locker .

Sakura pinned her down to the wall and Yumi looked at her ,her eyes hollow but there was a part of them that showed she was scared .

Yumi didn't know how to fight so it was hard on her to fight back everyone .

-looky here it's the little scum .

Sakura giggled and hit her face hard making it go red .

-you should go die somewhere.-Ino said and Sakura let go of her walking away with Ino on her trail .

Yumi slide down the wall and little tears filled her cheeks ,she cupped her mouth and got up taking her draw book out of her locker and wiping her tears away .

one thing she didn't know was Kiba sall the holl thing and his hand clenched walking back to the gum field .

Yumi walked back to the art room and sat down ,her hair covered her cheek and she sall Sakura smirk at her .

Hinata look worried at her but didn't want to ask .

Kurenai was the art teacher ,she didn't mind if there was noise in the room but she got mad if someone didn't hand in a Picture she said to draw .

Yumi didn't talk to Hinata try the class ,she just drew in her notebook.

Kiba was on the field punching a punching bag ,he was frustrated for some reason and he got it all out on the bag .

Gaara looked at him leaning back on a tree ,he really didn't like doing anything right now .

Gaara was on the basketball team and sometimes played with Kiba on the field .

Naruto looked over at him too ,he never sall Kiba so angry in his life .

-you know who is coming back today?-Sasuke asked walking over to the little group .

He made Naruto and Gaara look over ,Kiba just glanced at him .

-who?-

-Ayame ,her hand is good as new .-Sasuke smirked over at Gaara and he looked away .

-like I care .-Gaara said and played with his lighter .

-yeah yeah .-Naruto laughed and looked a Kiba .

-is something wrong Kiba?

-nothing .-he growled out and stopped punching sliding down panting hard .

-well if Ayame is back there probably will be a fight with Sakura.-Sasuke smirked and Gaara chuckled darkly .

-didn't that red head get picked on by her ?

-yeah Yumi I thing .-Naruto tough and tapped his chin .

-Ayame's best friend too .-Sasuke smirked and leaned back on a tree .

-all hell will brake look today .-Naruto said and Kiba smirked .

-and I want a front roll seat .

Yumi walked home and tough ,she knew Ayame will come to school starting tomorrow but she was really scared someone might have sall something and tell her .

Ayame Kaminari was Yumi's second best friend ,she came in her life last year when she moved to school, Sakura started to pick on her instead of Yumi but unlike Yumi Ayame was a short tempered girl and got expelled from 4 schools so far for fighting so Sakura was scared shitless of her .

Yumi felt safe with Ayame around but she broke her hand and leg when she fought with some guys from the older kids ,she beat them all but got some beating of her own .

Yumi opened the door to her lonely apartment and sighted letting the tears fall down .

The next morning Yumi got ready and there was a nock on the door just as she put her shoos on .she opened the door looking sleepily just to be tackled down by a red blur hugging her tight.

-Munchkin chan I'm back .-Ayame hugged Yumi tight and grinned a bandage on her left cheek but totally in shape .

-Ame-chan .-Yumi hugged her tighter back about to cry .

-I missed you and come on we have to go to the hell school .

Yumi nodded and they got up walking out .

-so how is your hand and leg ?-Yumi asked and gave Ayame all her attention .

-just fine ,had any problems when I was away?-Ayame asked and looked over to Yumi .

Yumi knew better then to lie to her as she didn't like that so she nodded slowly .

-Sakura said something to me ,that is all .-she didn't lie just didn't tell her Sakura hit her or all hell will brake lose .

-oh really now ?-Ayame smirked and pulled Yumi under her arm kissing her head.

-don't worry munchkin I will take care of that .

For some reason everyone tough Ayame was expelled but she was just recovering and was out of town.

-so how was the trip to Hawaii ?-Yumi asked and they sall Hinata walking out her house waving at them and then Neji walked after .

-Ohayo Hinata chan .-Ayame and Yumi say at the same time Hinata tackled them down .

-I missed you guys ,who is the arm and leg Aya chan?

-just fine -Ayame grinned and smirked at Neji who looked a little shook when he sall her but Naruto's voice was heard as he called Neji over .

-Morning girls .-Neji said as he knew Yumi and Ayame good but he was that type of guy that wasn't really good talk with girls.

Naruto smiled at the girls and started to walk with Neji and Sasuke to school .

-well come on then .-Ayame said lighting a smoke up and looping her hands with Hinata and Yumi .

Yumi smiled and moved closer to Ayame as Hinata just giggled .

Kiba joined the gang and looked back locking his eyes with Yumi ,he tough about her all try the night for some reason and he wanted to help her out but he brushed aside the feeling as he sall Ayame .

''she will take care of it right?'' he asked himself and looked ahead walking try the school gates .

Ayame throw the smoke away as she walked in her eyes half closed and Yumi chuckled as everyone backed away from them .

Hinata just rolled her eyes and giggled.

The bell to class rang and Yumi walked with Ayame to class whispers were all over the place and Ayame growled shutting everyone up .

Yumi took her hand and they walked in literature class .

Kakashi smiled at the girls and Yumi smiled back ,Ayame nodding her head and pulled Yumi at the far back of the room sitting down .

Kiba and Gaara walked try the door and their eyes fell on the girls ,Kiba sat down in front of them with Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto

came sitting down on their sides .

Ayame plugged her headphones in and took her note book out pocking dots in it .

Kiba looked back turning waving his hands in front of Yumi's face making her look up at him .

-yes?-she asked and he grinned .

-I'm Kiba Inuzuka .

-Yumi .-she said and looked down a little blush on her cheeks .

Ayame's phone beeped as she geared at Kiba a bit and looked down reading her text .

you coming to my party tonight?-Hidan

can I bring someone ?

If it's Yumi and Hinata yes.

Ayame grinned and looked over at Yumi.

-going to a party tonight ,you are coming too .

-but ..-Yumi started but Ayame geared at her and she nodded .

-Party ?-Naruto asked giving Ayame full attention .

-invites only .

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms .-where can I get one ?

-someone from Akatsuki has to invite you .-Ayame said and sighted looking try her contacts .

hey bro not coming home tonight .-she tested her brother and put her phone away .

-ok Ayame you have to stay after class .-kakashi said and Ayame nodded .

Sasuke took his phone out and smirked .

-Akatsuki huh ?-he tested his brother and asked if he could come ,he reseed a whatever text .

-ok guys we are going to a party tonight .-Sasuke said and Ayame sighted .

Yumi giggled and pocked her cheek .

-did someone say party ?-Ino asked and turned to the boys .

-yes invites only .-Ayame said and looked at her nails then her sharp eyes looked at Ino .

-and no whores invited .

Ino snarled and Ayame got up resting her hands on the table making Ino tense and turn around .

Ayame sat down again and smirked looking over at Yumi .

-so you ready for Hinata's hell?

Yumi tensed and shook her head snuggling in Ayame.

-Ame chan don't make me go please I'm begging you .-Kiba looked at the girls curiously and blinked his eyes catching Naruto's attention as well .

-I'm going so are you ,got it ?-Ayame smirked pocking her nose and looking ahead .

Yumi wined and pocked her cheek-but Ame-chan I don't want to go with that devil .

Kiba looked back and fort between the girls .

-what is going on?

-Hinata will make us go shopping .-Yumi and Ayame said at the same time looking at him sighting ,Naruto burst out laughing and Kiba chuckled .

-well I wish you luck .-Kiba gave them a thumbs up and grinned making Yumi blush a little and look down covering her face with her bangs .

-yare yare .-Ayame sall it and smirked .

Class ended a little after that and Ayame walked with Yumi down to Kakashi's desk leaning on it .

-I talked with Tsunade and she told me you have to join a club if you want to stay here for the rest of the year .-Kakashi said and Ayame razed an eye brow looking over at Yumi .

-fine with me -Ayame said and pulled Yumi out the room and down to the lunch hall but Ayame was stopped on her way and Yumi said she will go meet up with Hinata and she walked in the lunch room alone .

Hinata was no were to be seen and Yumi got an apple looking around for the two missing girls .

Sakura walked in and her eyes here on Yumi in a second spotting her out like a sore thumb .

She walked over about to push her from the back but a hand on her shoulder and a hot breath on her neck stopped her just inches before she could push Yumi in to the lunch table where were many souses and such.

Ayame took a good grip on her shoulder and Yumi turned stunned looking and just then the boys walked in laughing but silenced down as there wasn't even one noise in the room .

Kiba sall what was about to happen and pocked Naruto making him lock the doors to the room ,Sasuke smirked and leaned on a pillar ,Gaara sat down and flicked his hood watching the girls ,Hinata was on her way over to the girls worried looking .

Ayame made Sakura turn and hit her law hard with her right hand making it crack and Sakura to fall down but Ayame cough her by the shirt and made her crash in one of the pillars .

-you peace of shit ,if I see you near her again I'll fucking kill you.-Ayame spat and Sakura got up her ego to big to back down like any normal person would do and slapped Ayame not so hard but still .

Gaara looked at Sasuke and smirked getting up ,Yumi backed up smart enough not to stop Ayame from beating her up .

Hinata watched as Ayame turned her head smirking at Sakura her hand shaking .

In a second Sakura was pinned to a wall Ayame's fist in her tummy hitting it hard ,sadistic smirk on her face hitting her harder again and again .

Gaara took her around the waist and pulled Ayame back before she did something more killer like to Sakura .

Yumi walked over to them as Sasuke helped Sakura get out and Ayame struggles against Gaara.

-let me go I wanna hit her more .-she wined and Gaara chuckled making her stop and blush .

-you ok?-Kiba asked looking at Yumi and she nodded .

-well lets get our lunch and go -Ayame said pulling herself our of Gaara's hands and taking Yumi and Hinata's walking over to the lunch lady .

-mind if we have lunch with you girls ?-Sasuke asked walking back .

-yare yare ,fine with me .-Ayame said as Hinata blushed and Yumi looked away .

Kiba smirked and they all walked outside sitting down by a bunch of Sakura trees and eat their food .

Ayame and Sasuke started to wrestle for a rise ball and they all chuckled/giggled at them .

Kiba looked at Yumi and smirked reaching up and taking a branch covered with sakura pedals getting it in her hair bred and she blushed .

-thank you -she said and smiled closing her eyes .

-no problem -he grinned back and snorted .

-hey guys Ayame has to join a club and me and Yumi want to go along with her so mind helping us out ?

-all three of you ?-Naruto asked blinking and Yumi nodded .

-well Ayame is hard to beat so maybe the wrestling club?-Kiba asked and Yumi punched his arm lightly .

-we all want to join the same club baka.-she said and he blushed very very lightly crossing his arms and pouting .

Yumi too crossed her arms and looked at him pouting .

Hinata and Naruto chuckled and Ayame looked up under Sasuke grinning at them .

Sasuke tickled her and she flipped over but Sasuke flipped her over so they crashed in to Kiba making him fall on top of Yumi ,she wined and looked in his eyes closer then ever ,Kiba's lips here parted and Sasuke and Ayame high five.

-I got it .why don't you all join the music club?-Naruto asked but Hinata and Yumi shook their heads no .

-we can't play or sing .-they say at the same time and Ayame laughed .

Kiba got off her biting her cheek first and helped her sit up laughing at her blushing mad face .

-well what are you all good at ?-Gaara asked and locked eyes with Ayame .

-um well uh .I give up-Hinata said looking down and Naruto patted her head .

-Ayame can be in all the sport clubs but we can't .-Yumi said and Kiba perked up .

-why not ?Ayame can join the basketball team and you two can be cheer leaders?

Kiba grinned and Hinata fainted and Yumi looked at him weirder .

-oh hell no I am not going to be in the same team as Sakura and wear something so discussing as their cloths .-Yumi made a gross out face and Naruto and Kiba laughed .

Kakashi walked in the head masters office and sat down looking at Tsunade ,she had 4 fails on her desk and a grin on her face making Kakashi worried.

-you called?-he looked at her and she nodded .

-I want to make a play and I have the perfect 4 for it .

-and I have to know because ?-Kakashi asked wanting to get out of the hot office room and go outside for his lunch break.

-the 4 guys I want to play are all in your class Kakashi.-Tsunade said grinning making Kakashi gulp and sight .

-Ok ,who tough?

-Kiba ,Gaara, Yumi and Ayame .I talked with Guy and he will help you out .

At the names Kakashi paled and blinked getting up.

-I need a break now.-he said getting out the office and down the hallway to outside .

Kiba got up and walked back to class with Gaara and the rest smirking to him self ,fan girls squealed at the boys as they walked down the hallway looking with some kind of super models .

Yumi ,Ayame and Hinata walked behind then chatting about after school smiling gagging at the fan girls.

Yumi looked ahead and sall Kiba smirking back at him ,she blushed a bit and looked away ,making him smirk more and turn.

Kakashi just got in class and sat down rubbing his temples .

The guys walked in getting the room lighten up and the girls followed after giggling at Yumi blushing bright red.

Kakashi clapped his hands and they all sat down in their seats looking ahead.

Yumi looked at him curiously and Ayame did too ,they were looking at him blinking at the same time making Naruto and Kiba look at them blinking together too.

Gaara smacked their heads and they looked at him tackling him down wrestling on the ground .

Yumi blinked and bend over her desk looking at them curious.

Kiba was on his back ,Gaara on top of him and Naruto on top of him making Ayame eek and have hearts in her eyes.

-yaoi!-Ayame squealed and Kiba ,Gaara and Naruto were up on their feet in less then a second looking at her blushing and shivering .

-aww you guys looked so cute .-she pouted and Gaara sighted .

Kiba patted his back and looked at Yumi, her eyes were sparkling also and he blushed sitting down in his place .

Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him .

-Kiba ,Gaara ,Yumi and Ayame will be a part of the play this year ,so after class all off you go to the gum .

Kiba laughed and looked at Kakashi .

-very funny sensei .

Kakashi smirked under his mask and Kiba paled falling off his chair .

Yumi got up and looked down at him .

-you ok?

He shook his head and she blinked cutely at him .

Ayame paled also and got up .

-but but sansei ...

-no buts ,I'll make you suffer as much as I am .-Kakashi sighted and opened his book reading .

-sansei-Gaara started but Kakashi held his hand up.

-talk to the hand .

-I think I'm going to be sick.-Ayame and Kiba said at the same time making Gaara and Yumi blink at them .

-no kidding .-they said at the same time and chuckled/giggled.

-I'll kill him .-Ayame mumbled and plugged her head phones in blasting her music up high .

Kiba got off the ground and did the same closing his eyes and tilting his head back ,Yumi was resting her head on her folded arms and his hair tickled her nose making her sneeze.

The school hours finished and Ayame headed out Kiba following after her fast wanting to get out of the place and go home but Gaara took her black hoods hood pulling her back ,Yumi doing the same with Kiba dragging them back to the teather room .

Kiba crossed his arms and pouted making Yumi giggle and drag him .

Gaara chuckled and tossed Ayame over his shoulder and walked smirking .

They entered the big stage room and Guy looked at them posing his posse his smile blinding them and Kakashi chuckled .

-ok guys ,get comfy and listen up .we are going to make the best beauty and a beast play in history .-Guy said grinning and rubbed his hands together laughing like a lunatic making the guys gulp and have second toughs about this .

-Stop that I'm not wearing a dress .-Yumi and Ayame yield from the dressing room and Kiba and Gaara chuckled looking over their suits and shoos .

-so girls you hear me?-Guy shouted .

-yeah yeah -Ayame smirked getting Kurenai out the dressing room Yumi taking the chance and putting a dress with long sleeves to cover her arms up .

Ayame moved back and smirked taking a deer red dress on and getting it on. she smirked and got Yumi's long red hair up in a side braid and her own down curly .

She got her make up kit and got Yumi's eyes with black and deer red doing the same with hers making their eyes pop out .

Kakashi got the boys in on what they were going to do as they weren't going try with the way the play was.

Kiba will play a beast along with Gaara ,they were making it more beast and beauty but not the same .

Gaara will play a vampire and Kiba a werewolf ,they will live in a castle deep in to the forest and the girls will be sisters that the hunters mistake for witches .

Kiba had a tail and ears making him look adorable ,Gaara was made even more pale and had fangs a red tattoo under his right eye

Kiba and Gaara were reading the play when the girls walked out and they turned freezing in place .

Kiba's lips were parted as he watched Yumi walk with Ame to them and smiled at him ,his eyes sparkled and he smirked taking her hand and kissing it.

-why my lady you look stunning .-he purred and Yumi turned as red as her hair .

Kiba twirled her and she giggled walking over bowing to Kakashi and making him chuckle bowing back .

Gaara chuckled and took Ayame's hand bowing and kissing it chuckling making her hit his head and puff her cheeks out blushing and walking to Kakashi .

Gaara sighting after and Kiba laughing at him .Yumi looked at his ears and blinked touching them and pulling her hand away .

-are those real?-she asked pocking them and Kiba laughed shaking his head.

-are you sure ?-she tilted her head to the side blinking cutely .

Kiba nodded blushing and Kakashi clapped his hands making her jump in Kiba's hands getting his ears tilted and looking at Kakashi startled .

-don't do that !-she said and Kakashi blinked .

-Ok?so you guys better pull this try or I'll make you suffer -Kakashi said pointing a finger at them just as Guy came in skipping like a ballerina smiling .

Ayame and Gaara were looking at him like wtf while Yumi and Kiba fell anime style .

-so my little princes and princesses we shall begin the rehearsal .\

-more like hell -Yumi whispered and Kiba snickered .

Guy started the slow song and the boys blinked .

-huh?-they said and Kakashi snickered .

-I know you guys can't slow dance so come on get working ,well dancing.-Guy grinned and Kiba looked paler then Gaara .

Kakashi and Yumi chuckled and looked at them ,Ayame didn't say anything ,she just looked at her dress .

-stop everything -Asuma and Kurenai walked in grinning making Yumi jump in Kiba's arms again and Ayame blinked looking at them with Gaara .

They were holding a poster up on which read in big letters :Konoha high presents BEUTYS AND BEASTS .

Ayame blinked and Gaara cough her as she fainted .

-Hinata moment ,really?-Yumi asked and looked at her .

-you are one to talk.-Kiba said smirking next to her head .

So the next day Kiba was woken up ,he groaned reaching for him phone and looking at the callers ID .

-Neji?-he asked himself blinking and then looking at the clock ,it read 8 a.m. on Saturday.

-hello?-Kiba answered and heard some shouting over the phone then a deep voice growling out .

-Inuzuka get your ass on set now !-Kiba hearing that looked at his calendar and his eyes bugged out as he hung up and fell off the bed the covers wrapping around him tight.

-ugh .-he growled to himself and got up taking a really fast shower and getting dressed in a black v neck shirt and some black jeans ,running out the house as he was now an hour late for the movie set .

Yumi was groaning as she was told to get in to another dress ,they were to big for her or too small making her try on 20 so far this week .

Ayame was giggling from her seat looking at her little friend try one dress after dress .

-why can't they just fit ?-Yumi wined and pouted crossing her arms and looking at Ayame.

-why do you ask me ? Oh I better go have to teach Gaara slow dancing .-she said hopping off her chair .

-didn't he get it by now ,It's been a week .

-no he has not but If he doesn't by today I think I won't have fingers on my feet .-Ayame said going out of the dressing room in a deep red dress ,her heals making her feet hurt more .

Kiba ran in the set going to the changing room and getting his suit on fast ,he really looked handsome in it .

The head master directed the thing and poor Kakashi had to play in it too ,he begged not to ,but alas he had to play the girls father .

Sasuke and Naruto were helping with decor and Neji was Tsunade's assistant ,Pain beeing the werewolf hunter that was in love with Robin(Ayame )and Itachi playing as the other hunter in love with Emma(Yumi)

Kiba was glancing at Yumi and Itachi talking growling to himself ,something in him just didn't want him close to her so like the temper mental dude he was walked over and scooped Yumi off her feet and ran smirking .

-hey we were talking here Kiba -Itachi shouted a little mad at him and Kiba looked back smirking .

-I'm rehearsing for when I take her away from you .-Yumi just rolled her eyes and ruffled Kiba's hair shaking her head .

-Boys in the dressing room for make up now!-Kakashi shouted and Kiba put her down walking over meeting with Gaara and Pain half way.

Yumi walked over to Ayame and sat down next to her as she did her make up .

-you want me to do yours too?-she asked as he got out a red eye liner and got it on her eyes .

Yumi just nodded and looked at the boys struggling as Ino and Hinata did their make up .

Ayame giggled and got to work on Yumi's eyes making them pop out more and they giggled as the boys groaned and moaned out .

Kakashi walked over to the girls sitting down sighting ,he too was part of the holl thing playing at their father .

-Kakashi sensei -Yumi greeted and smiled

-yo daddy .-Ayame grinned and looked over as she did all her work .

Kakashi chuckled and patted their heads taking a peace of paper out of his pocket .

-I need you to go here after the set ,a friend of mine will work on the dressed you need .

Yumi grinned and nodded taking the paper and looking at Ayame .

-ok then we can get that done after we have lunch right ?

Ayame nodded and sighted looking at Kakashi .

-Daddy can you leave us alone ?-she asked and Kakashi nodded getting up and walking away .

-is something wrong Ame-chan?-Yumi asked moving closer to her best friend .

-did you read the new chapter ?-Yumi shook her head as she didn't have time to .

-we have to kiss the boys after the ball ends .-Ayame sighted again looking over at Gaara as he blinked uncomfortable from the make up making him look cuter.

Yumi fell down in Ayame's lap and looked up at her blinking with a huge blush on her cheeks .

Ayame moved her fingers try her red locks and looked down at the pale little munchkin smiling softly as she knew Yumi didn't have her first kiss yet and the huge crush she had on Kiba ,making this twice harder .

Yumi sighted and looked over at Kiba blushing more as he was now wearing a suit ,black with a red under shirt and a black tie ,his cheeks were made move popped out and his eyes more darker .he was just amazing ,looking handsome but at the same time mysteries to her like she never sall such a man before .

Kiba looking over winked at her making her look up at Ayame blushing as red as her hair by now .

Ayame giggled and pocked her nose getting up and over to Guy sensei to get the next roll over again .

Itachi got up walking over to Kakashi talking something with him .

Kiba and Gaara walked over to Yumi as she got up and got her white dress straiten up .

-hey um Yumi?-Kiba asked as Gaara pocked his ribs with his elbow.

-yes?-she asked looking in his eyes getting lost again .

-well you see I'm going to have a little party at my place so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come ,Ayame said if you go she will too .-He said rubbing the back of his neck .

-oh well sure -she smiled and he blushed grinning .

-ok I'll see you on set .-he pocked her blushing cheeks and ran away with Gaara hot on his trail.

Yumi eked to herself and looked at Ame giggling .

Ayame looked over at Kakashi and sighted shaking her head making him look down at his feet sighting .

-Kiba can you please teach Gaara holl to dance ?-Kakashi asked a little gleam of hope in his black eyes .

Kiba nodded and walked over to Gaara whispering in his ear ,as he talked and talked Gaara blushed more and more till his cheeks were red as his hair .

Kiba grinned and moved over taking Yumi's hand and holding in to her hand and waist as Kakashi turned the music on and he swayed to the slow song ,he twirled her up and down holding her close to his body ,bending her down a firm hold on her lower back making Yumi blush and look right in his eyes ,Kiba slowly pulled her up looking in her eyes her legs moving up and around his waist pulling her body closer to his own ,looking in his now sparkling black ones, his eyes then moving down to her red lip stick lips and back to her eyes locking them together. Kiba didn't let go just tighten his grip on her pulling her even closer to his chest and a hand moving down to her hip holding her tighter .

Yumi's heart was beating so fast that she tough it will rip out her chest and her lips parted leaning more in to him as Kiba leaned down .

He licked his lips and smashed his lips against hers making her eyes pop out and after a second to kiss him back a bit .

Guy gave them a thumbs up and grinned his teeth sparkling blinding Kakashi .

Ayame giggled and looked at Gaara taking his hand .

-come on .-was what she said and he nodded wrapping his arms around her small waist and moving to the slow song stepping on her feet two times in a roll making her wince and step back .

Kakashi clapped his hands making Kiba pull away and look over .

-well you can go now ,Gaara and Ayame you stay back with Naruto and Sasuke and get more practice on your dancing you are the main characters for kami's sake .

Gaara sighted and let go of Ayame going to sit down ,a frown on Ayame's face .

Kiba pulled a stunned Yumi to her feet and she nodded running off to the changing room getting the dress off and changing in her black skinny jeans and red hood covering her hands and walked out nodding to the rest and dashing off home .

Make me beg for more ,make me regret nothing from this moment on ,

hold me tight in your arms as the sun goes down ,

to me you are the world ,with out you my world is crashing down .

without you I fall in the darkest corner of my mind .

Kiba sighted and got dressed in his normal cloths walking out and waving to the rest walking off ,he wasn't far from the set when he lighted a smoke and sighted looking up at the orange sky .

''why is she running away from me ?''

Kiba chuckled shaking his head and going home to set the party stuff for tonight .

Gaara sighted and looked ahead seeing Ayame walk out from the dressing room in a short loosen red dress that was more of a t shirt that didn't fit her ,it showed her long legs and big bust perfectly making Gaara gulp and blush .

Long lost souls moving back and fort ,kisses lost to the devils as he splits the hell doors taking what he think is his ,

moving in and out of the shadows ,back and fort try the living and lost world ,red eyes blinking as red lips smirked .

Everyone can see who I appear to be

but only a fell know who the real me is.

Pain sighted and tossed Ayame a chain with a bunch of keys and she cough them in mid air smirking.

Gaara tilted his head to the side making Ayame smirk more .

-come on you .we are going to teach you to dance Ayame style .

The tone and smirk on her face made Gaara a little scared but he stud tall and she dragged him away .

Yumi was at home sliding down her front door looking up at the lights bulb and touching her red slalom lips ,she grinned and at the same time felt depressed ,yeah Kiba did kiss her but it was all part of the movie so why give it so much toughs .

But then again he did dance with her first ,the kiss wasn't even in that scion .

Yumi's head span and she took a hold of it getting up and snuggling on the couch looking at a picture frame of her and Ayame ,Hinata and Ayame's older brother back when they were in the beginning of their 2 year .

Yumi's eyes closed and she fell asleep not really caring her front door was unlocked but hell she felt so tired and her head hurt .

Yumi's dream

-hurry up Yumi ,Aya-chan .-a silk like voice called for them and a bright smile was seen on a red haired ,17 year old boy ,his green eyes sparkling as he looked at the two red head girls and Yumi grinned back at him .

Ayame sighted and tackled the boy down on the soft grass as they were up on a hill a spring wind blowing Yumi's hair all around the place .

Two laughs were heard and Yumi's red eyes looked over at the two red heads all tangled together .

She for the first time in a wild smiled bright and happy joining the two in their tangled war .

Yumi woke up tears steaming down her face ,she got up and smashed the picture frame on the wall the glass shattering hard ,she took on and cut several times on her wrist not to deep but blood covered her hand and her eyes blurred from her tears .

Pain ,sorrow ,loneliness ,hurt and rejection was all she was feeling right now ,she knew she didn't have anyone to lean on right now .one more person left her life again and there were going to be more and more till she didn't have anyone and she knew that will happen .

The tears and the blood got all messed up together ,Yumi didn't feel at pain ,she was use to it by now ,there was a stop to it a year ago but ...

There was a knock on the door making her look up and get up, her legs shaking ,she walked over to the door and looked try the little holl and gasped seeing Kiba ,he knocked again and she looked around and pulled her hood sleeve down covering her arm and wiped her tears away opening the door for him smiling .

Kiba was grinning at her but his smile fell seeing the little red eyed baby.

He just wrapped his arms around her tight pulling her in his chest and kissing her head making Yumi's eyes water up and her hands to hold tight in to his shirt letting her tears fall ,she didn't want to do so but she couldn't take it anymore .

Kiba picked her up and walked up the steers to her room Yumi's head snuggled in his build up chest .

-Kiba?-she whispered and he looked down waiting for her to go on .

-thank you -he smiled and kissed her head walking over to her bed and sitting down cradling her softly kissing her head cooing over her .

-you can always count on me Yumi .

Ayame took a hold of the door and walked in with Gaara hot on her trail .she giggled and took his hand walking to the middle of the big and wide room ,there were a lot of big mirrors all around the room and big bright windows .

He looked down at her and she smiled at him ,he took a tight hold of her waist and Ayame blushed turning the music on making Gaara move to the slow beat looking in her eyes .

''dancing is like making love to a woman Gaara ,show her all you are ''

Gaara tough about that ,Kiba was right .

A smirk was placed on his red lips making Ayame blush and he dipped her down holding on tight to her ,she gasped and wrapped her leg around his waist as her hair was reaching the floor .

He pulled her back up and in to his chest ,his hands moved around her waist and hips moving her up down and left right round ,every move making her smile with a gleam in her eyes .

Moving both his hands to her waist he moved her up in the air holding her there for a second ,Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist and he dipped her down again .

His face was just above her ribs like he was kissing down her tummy .He pulled her up and locked their eyes together making Ayame blush more and cup his cheek with her hand the other one wrapped around his neck .

She un wrapped her legs and moved them down to the ground ,Gaara's hands moved up her back and twirled her so her back was against his chest his hands sliding down her hips holding her tight to him .

Ayame moved her hips side to side turning around and sliding down him holding on to his hand and moving between his legs to his back and moving her hands around his neck and down his chest .

Gaara's hand moved behind him and took a tight hold of her waist moving her and she was again against his chest ,she slid down and spread her legs so they were wide open, Gaara took a tight hold of her waist and pulled her up moving her against the mirrors in a way pinning her to it .Ayame flipped around her back against the mirrors and her arms around his neck ,she looked up in his eyes and smirked as Gaara bend down and took a hold of her red lips making Ayame gasp and his tong to move in .his hands took a tight hold on her waist as he pulled her body more in to the mirrors and his own to hers .

Ayame pulled her lips away from his and looked at him panting .

-we we should do this for the play ,it was good right ?-Gaara asked and pulled away from her fast ,he too panting looking down at her as she was shorter then he was by a little bit .

Ayame's heart fell down to her feet as she looked at him ,her lips parted but nothing was sed .

She nodded and Gaara smiled nodding also .

-well I have to go now .-he said taking his bag and jacket off the floor and waving her off as he walked out the big bright room .

Ayame bit her lip ,she turned around and smashed the mirror behind her that she was a moment ago leaning on ,she bit on her lip harder drawing blood ,her eyes watered and she smashed every mirror she was close to ,her hands bloody and numb by now .

She slid down on her knees and hit the broken mirror over and over .

Kiba feel asleep on the bed ,his hands still wrapped tight around the little red head as she was too asleep ,no nightmares ,nothing ,just peaceful sleep with a smile on her face as her head rested against his chest listening to his heart beat .

Kiba was snuggled her tight and as close to his body as possible .

Her eyes flattered open and she looked up at him ,her smile was big and so was the blush on her face .

Her arms moved across his chest ,a sad smile on her face as she knew he will leave soon .

Once again the loneliness took over her and her eyes closed moving to listen to his head beat ,she dozed off some just by the soft drumming .

The door bell rang making Kiba wake up and groan by the bright light over his eyes ,he moved his arm up to his eyes to cover them and then felt Yumi's body next to his curled up making him smile and look at her . She smiled back and got up to open the door .

He stud up also and followed after him down the 12 steps to the door ,Yumi opened the door rubbing her sleepy eyes and looked at Itachi and Pain ,there was a look of panic in their eyes .

-Is Ayame here?-Itachi asked and looked at them

-no she hasn't come by ,why?-Yumi asked and Pain looked at Itachi sighting .

-I gave her the dancing studio key ,when we got there this morning the mirror were all broken and she wasn't at home ,Gaara said he left her safe and sound and nothing was broken .

Yumi looked worried and they looked at Kiba taking his phone out and calling someone .

-she isn't answering her phone -he said after a little bit and Yumi was in panic ,she looked around to room taking her jacket and going out the room.

-I think I know were she is but ...-she sighted and looked at the boys .

Pain and Itachi walked to her .

-we will come too .

Yumi shook her head .

-better not but did you check the boxing ring?-she asked and then nodded .

-she hasn't dropped by .

Kiba sighted and looked at Yumi .

-lets split up and look for her .I'll check by her house and if someone finds her call ,alright ?

everyone nodded and they ran off ,Yumi was shaking and ran fast fearing for her best friend .

''where are you Ayame ?'' she asked herself and ran to the only place where Ayame would go if she was angry or sad .

Kiba ran to her house and knocked on the door and no one answered so he walked in an empty house ,he looked around but no one was there .He sighted and called Gaara ,he picked up really fast .

-hello ?

-Gaara we can't find Ayame ,come help me look .-Kiba said walking out the house and outside down the street .

-ok were are you now?

-I'll meet you at the school .-Kiba said and turned .

-ok see ya there .

Gaara hung up and took his jacket looking at the clouds forming .

''it's going to rain soon '' he tough and took off running to the school .

Bang bang bang

this is how we roll

like this

I know you don't get it but try

stand and take me on ,hard punch wound know me down

but try ,again I'll know you out ,again I will stay on top

are you sure you want to play this game ?

because if you do I'll know you every time .

Panting Ayame looked up at the dark sky ,she felt numb again like she did before ,like she always felt after the incident a year ago ,like she felt when she let her anger out ,like then she took hits ,her beeing torn out ,her mind losing the fight with her sanity .

Yumi wasn't far away when she heard a loud angry scream coming from the place she was headed to ,so she was right ,Ayame was here after all this time ,after everything that happened .

Kiba just read the text Yumi sent him

''I found her ,don't worry ''was what is said and he sighted panting from all the running around .

Gaara looked at him he too panting .

-they found her ?-Kiba nodded and sat down on a bench .

-what happened when you were with her ?-Kiba asked and looked at Gaara .

Gaara sighted and looked down at his hands .

-I kissed her -he whispered and Kiba was taken a back .

-kissed her ?Gaara do you know what you did ?-Kiba asked mad looking at Gaara ,a fire spark in his black eyes .

-I do ,do you thing she knows about what is to come ?

Kiba punched Gaara's head and sighted .

-baka .you just broke her good job -Kiba closed his eyes and walked away thinking what will happen next .

Yumi walked over and sat down under a tree looking at Ayame punch again and again .

-you should stop that ,it's not right Ayame-chan .-Yumi said softly and Ayame looked at her try her teary angry eyes .

-did you know Gaara was going to Juvenile?

Yumi was taken aback as she looked at Ayame sadly .

-when ?-was all Yumi could say and Ayame looked up at the sky .

-they just need to find a place he can go to .-Ayame wrapped her arms around her body and Yumi got up walking over to her wrapping her slam arms around her and let her sob on her shoulder .

-please Yumi leave me alone .

-no way ,I'm your best friend even sister ,I'm not leaving you ,and here ?no way .-Yumi said firmly and Ayame pushed her aside .

-Please I want to be alone for now .

Yumi looked at her torn up sister and nodded ,she knew she shouldn't leave her alone but then again this was how Ayame was .

Yumi nodded slowly and got up bowing not to Ayame but to the memorial and walked away .

Her phone beeped and she looked down opening the massage .

''where are you ?''it was from Kiba .

''at the cemetery ''she answered and sighted .

''why ?''-Kiba asked and she sighted yet again .

''can't tell ''she said and walked home going back in her bad looking out the window at the stars and sighting .

''this sighting will turn in to a habit ''she tough and drifted off to sleep .

Morning came fast for everyone .Why? they were tired ,not their bodies ,no no their souls .

Yumi got up and got her arm cleaned and bandaged up ,she looked in the mirror at her messy hair and red puffy eyes ,she sighted and took a hold of the sink for support .

''why is this happening again ?''she asked herself looking right in her eyes try the mirror .

''why?''

Kiba was doing push ups in his room dressed and thinking to himself .

''why can't I understand her pain? I want to help them all ''he sighted getting up and took his bag walking out the house and down the street to the school meeting with Neji and Naruto on the way .Naruto cheery as always ,Neji didn't say anything .

Gaara looked out from his window and sighted walking out hearing Naruto's shouts for him .

Yumi meet with Hinata ,she smiled a bit to her and Hinata smiled back .They locked arms and started to walk after the boys .

so far no sigh of Ayame ''Yumi tough an sighted .

Kiba looked back at the girls and stopped so they all would walk together .

Kiba smiled at Yumi and she smiled back walking up to him and talking about the play .He listened to all she said and nodded here and there smiling or grinning .

As they got to the front of the school Sakura and Ino stopped Yumi and Hinata ,making the guys stop as well ,if you think about it ,why were they all together ? Kiba and the guys never really took attention on the girls .Yeah Neji and Hinata were cousins but that was it ,Kiba was the popular football start and Naruto and Gaara the star basketball players .

So why were they with Yumi and Hinata ,the most un popular girls in the school ?

Sakura looked madly at Yumi smirking at the same time .

-looky here ,why is a loser like you with the guys ?-Sakura asked making Ino giggle and move a hand to her hip .

Yumi stepped back and looked boldly at Sakura .

-walking to school maybe ?-Yumi said not really wanting to take anymore of Sakura's bullshit .

Kiba was looking at them and his hand twitched looking at Sakura ready to snap hard .

Sakura snarled and moved her hands on her hips .

-a smart mouth huh ? better teach you a lesson .-she smirked and moved closer to Yumi with Ino on her trail .

At Konoha high there was a rule ,no guy or teacher can raze a hand against the girls ,but a girl can hit back .

Kiba looked around for someone who can help out and his eyes fell wide on a red haired ,angry looking Ayame .

Yumi too looked back and sall Ayame ,her eyes widen and she stepped back a little scared .

Sakura laughed and razed her hand ready to slap Yumi as she knew they didn't find Ayame yesterday ,so that means Ayame was gone again right ,well no .

As Sakura hand was about to slap Yumi across the cheek a hand grabbed hers tight and moved her around shoving her hand in to a tree making Sakura wanes and look in mad green eyes .

Sakura gulped and looked at Ayame right in the eyes .

Ayame didn't really thing when she hit Sakura hard in the stomach ,all her anger just slipped out in her punch making Sakura cough and bend down a bit .Ayame pressed her hand in her more a scary look in her eyes .

None of the boys moved ,they just watched shocked and Yumi moved closer hiding behind Kiba .

Ayame pulled her hand back and turned her back to sakura walking away but just as she took her 2 step Sakura laughed .

-is that all you got little Kaminari ?

Ayame smirked making Gaara flinch as she was looking right at him ,in a flash she turned around and hit Sakura in the face as much as possible making her go back against the tree ,her jaw cracked and her nose bleeding ,Ayame's foot collided with her stomach again time after time making Sakura cough blood .

Gaara was the first to make a hold of Ayame a tight grip on her, she looked back at him barking out a let go ''but he just took a tighter grip on her .

Ayame sighted and looked down at Sakura spitting on her and by now the holl school was outside watching everything .

Ayame struggled against Gaara and he turned her around in his arms as she growled out .

She looking at a scared Yumi ,well more like worried Yumi sighted calming down and turning to the school .

-if anyone touches her again I swear to god I'll kill him -she barked out and everyone was to shocked to do anything .

Gaara picked her up and walked away .

Kiba sighted and looked down at Yumi ,she shook her head and sighted taking his hand and walking past everyone and up to her class room .

Kakashi looked after Gaara and Ayame then over at Yumi and Kiba and shook his head .

-the most troublesome people just have to be in my class .-Guy patted his head and walked inside leaving Kakashi alone .

Kiba sat down and Yumi sat down next to him looking out the window deep in tough .

''am I losing everyone?'' she asked herself and looked at Kiba ''will he stay to the end ?''

Kiba pulled her in his chest and kissed her forehead closing his eyes .

-I'm not going anywhere .I swear .-he said like reading her toughs and Yumi blinked looking up at him smiling .

She nodded and the bell rang Kakashi walking in .

''yeah ,I'm just over thinking ''-she tough again and smiled a bit getting her notes down .

Gaara took out a smoke lighting it up and looked over at Ayame ,she was leaning on a tree and her eyes were closed ,he took her bloody hand and she winced opening her eyes looking over at him a pained look in her eyes.

-this is not a one hit bleeding Ayame .-he said looking in her eyes ,a pissed worry look in his own .

Ayame looked away and sighted .

-why didn't you tell me you were going to juvenile ?-she asked and looked back up at him ,this time he was looking away .

-I just ...it's hard for me you know .-as he said that Ayame slapped him hard ,Gaara looked at her and pinned her down on the soft grass looking in her eyes ,he leaned down and kissed her lips hard making them bleed even .

Yumi looked out the window and sighted just as Tsunade walked in .

-Kakashi please come with me .

Kakashi sighted and glanced at Yumi and Kiba following after Tsunade .

-what is it ?-he asked and Tsunade sighted walking in her office .

Black tears fall down pale like cheek as a sorrow look crosses a beautiful face .

A cry heard by many a fallen king pale dead eyes closed .

-they are hear for Gaara and Ayame .-was what Tsunade said and Kakashi gasped looking at her .

-I'm sorry Kakashi but we can't do anything .

-but Ayame wasn't ...

=with The fight with Sakura it crossed the wine.

Two uniformed men walked in the yard and cuffed Gaara and Ayame ,he smirked at her and she smirked back walking and the officers to their car .

-this will be fun -they said and Kakashi walked out ,Ayame just smirked at him and he sighted .Gaara leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes .


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Yumi  
Looks: [lonely-girl-gothic-emo-anime-26251234-293-400]  
Crush: Kiba  
Friends: Hinata  
Enimys: Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Neji  
Bio: my mom left me because i was more beautiful then her, my dad beat me everyday then he left me because he got bord of beating me. I hurt myself and im suicidal. Each day in school I would get picked on by everyone in the school, even the nerds. My life is one big heartbreak after another. I have been hurt so much I cant really trust anyone but Hinata.  
Age: 17  
Grade: 11

Umm well lets have me as he outcast and the emo of the school and Kiba is the popular football s Konoha high school ,a place where the popular girls and guys role over ,a place where a poor soul can be brought to tears .

Or in Yumi Sento's case cut her wrists .

Yumi was a 17 year old beautiful girl ,she had long red hair like the burning flame and same red eyes ,her little cute body making her look adorable.

Yumi was a normal girl you see but jalouse people made her school life harder then it already was .

Her beautiful eyes had cried hard tears ,her pale skin had been covered by blood.

Her heart had been broken one to many times ,her soul never resting .

Yumi had tow best friends that she adored, Hinata Hyuuga and Ayame Kaminari .

Kiba Inuzuka had her heart right now and that wasn't a good thing ,Kiba was the school's star football player, he wasn't the type to go around talking to anyone .

Oh and Yumi had a secret too ,she never told anyone she was bullied or cut ,not even Hinata and Ayame .

Yumi was on her way to school when she sall Hinata running to her a smile on her face and waving.

Yumi smiled and waved back a big and long sleeved sweater covering her body from the neck to the middle of her hip with skinny jeans under it .

-good morning Yumi-chan.

-morning Hinata-chan.-they smiled at each other and started to walk to school ,the day was cloudy so it was going to rain soon .

Kiba and the gang passed by the girls ,Naruto waving at Hinata and making he blush and wave back .

Yumi and Kiba shared a look and both looked away .

Naruto chuckled to himself and they all walked in school ,Yumi and Hinata right behind them .

-we have a test today ,bummer .-Hinata said and Yumi chuckled.

-I know but what can we do ?-they walked in art class and sat down getting their art stuff ready .

Hinata took her pensile out and started to draw something in her draw book.

Yumi looked for her draw book but didn't find it so she got up and walked out and to her locker to get it ,hoping it was there tough.

Sakura and Ino smirked at each other and got up as well following after her silently till they got to her locker .

Sakura pinned her down to the wall and Yumi looked at her ,her eyes hollow but there was a part of them that showed she was scared .

Yumi didn't know how to fight so it was hard on her to fight back everyone .

-looky here it's the little scum .

Sakura giggled and hit her face hard making it go red .

-you should go die somewhere.-Ino said and Sakura let go of her walking away with Ino on her trail .

Yumi slide down the wall and little tears filled her cheeks ,she cupped her mouth and got up taking her draw book out of her locker and wiping her tears away .

one thing she didn't know was Kiba sall the holl thing and his hand clenched walking back to the gum field .

Yumi walked back to the art room and sat down ,her hair covered her cheek and she sall Sakura smirk at her .

Hinata look worried at her but didn't want to ask .

Kurenai was the art teacher ,she didn't mind if there was noise in the room but she got mad if someone didn't hand in a Picture she said to draw .

Yumi didn't talk to Hinata try the class ,she just drew in her notebook.

Kiba was on the field punching a punching bag ,he was frustrated for some reason and he got it all out on the bag .

Gaara looked at him leaning back on a tree ,he really didn't like doing anything right now .

Gaara was on the basketball team and sometimes played with Kiba on the field .

Naruto looked over at him too ,he never sall Kiba so angry in his life .

-you know who is coming back today?-Sasuke asked walking over to the little group .

He made Naruto and Gaara look over ,Kiba just glanced at him .

-who?-

-Ayame ,her hand is good as new .-Sasuke smirked over at Gaara and he looked away .

-like I care .-Gaara said and played with his lighter .

-yeah yeah .-Naruto laughed and looked a Kiba .

-is something wrong Kiba?

-nothing .-he growled out and stopped punching sliding down panting hard .

-well if Ayame is back there probably will be a fight with Sakura.-Sasuke smirked and Gaara chuckled darkly .

-didn't that red head get picked on by her ?

-yeah Yumi I thing .-Naruto tough and tapped his chin .

-Ayame's best friend too .-Sasuke smirked and leaned back on a tree .

-all hell will brake look today .-Naruto said and Kiba smirked .

-and I want a front roll seat .

Yumi walked home and tough ,she knew Ayame will come to school starting tomorrow but she was really scared someone might have sall something and tell her .

Ayame Kaminari was Yumi's second best friend ,she came in her life last year when she moved to school, Sakura started to pick on her instead of Yumi but unlike Yumi Ayame was a short tempered girl and got expelled from 4 schools so far for fighting so Sakura was scared shitless of her .

Yumi felt safe with Ayame around but she broke her hand and leg when she fought with some guys from the older kids ,she beat them all but got some beating of her own .

Yumi opened the door to her lonely apartment and sighted letting the tears fall down .

The next morning Yumi got ready and there was a nock on the door just as she put her shoos on .she opened the door looking sleepily just to be tackled down by a red blur hugging her tight.

-Munchkin chan I'm back .-Ayame hugged Yumi tight and grinned a bandage on her left cheek but totally in shape .

-Ame-chan .-Yumi hugged her tighter back about to cry .

-I missed you and come on we have to go to the hell school .

Yumi nodded and they got up walking out .

-so how is your hand and leg ?-Yumi asked and gave Ayame all her attention .

-just fine ,had any problems when I was away?-Ayame asked and looked over to Yumi .

Yumi knew better then to lie to her as she didn't like that so she nodded slowly .

-Sakura said something to me ,that is all .-she didn't lie just didn't tell her Sakura hit her or all hell will brake lose .

-oh really now ?-Ayame smirked and pulled Yumi under her arm kissing her head.

-don't worry munchkin I will take care of that .

For some reason everyone tough Ayame was expelled but she was just recovering and was out of town.

-so how was the trip to Hawaii ?-Yumi asked and they sall Hinata walking out her house waving at them and then Neji walked after .

-Ohayo Hinata chan .-Ayame and Yumi say at the same time Hinata tackled them down .

-I missed you guys ,who is the arm and leg Aya chan?

-just fine -Ayame grinned and smirked at Neji who looked a little shook when he sall her but Naruto's voice was heard as he called Neji over .

-Morning girls .-Neji said as he knew Yumi and Ayame good but he was that type of guy that wasn't really good talk with girls.

Naruto smiled at the girls and started to walk with Neji and Sasuke to school .

-well come on then .-Ayame said lighting a smoke up and looping her hands with Hinata and Yumi .

Yumi smiled and moved closer to Ayame as Hinata just giggled .

Kiba joined the gang and looked back locking his eyes with Yumi ,he tough about her all try the night for some reason and he wanted to help her out but he brushed aside the feeling as he sall Ayame .

''she will take care of it right?'' he asked himself and looked ahead walking try the school gates .

Ayame throw the smoke away as she walked in her eyes half closed and Yumi chuckled as everyone backed away from them .

Hinata just rolled her eyes and giggled.

The bell to class rang and Yumi walked with Ayame to class whispers were all over the place and Ayame growled shutting everyone up .

Yumi took her hand and they walked in literature class .

Kakashi smiled at the girls and Yumi smiled back ,Ayame nodding her head and pulled Yumi at the far back of the room sitting down .

Kiba and Gaara walked try the door and their eyes fell on the girls ,Kiba sat down in front of them with Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto

came sitting down on their sides .

Ayame plugged her headphones in and took her note book out pocking dots in it .

Kiba looked back turning waving his hands in front of Yumi's face making her look up at him .

-yes?-she asked and he grinned .

-I'm Kiba Inuzuka .

-Yumi .-she said and looked down a little blush on her cheeks .

Ayame's phone beeped as she geared at Kiba a bit and looked down reading her text .

you coming to my party tonight?-Hidan

can I bring someone ?

If it's Yumi and Hinata yes.

Ayame grinned and looked over at Yumi.

-going to a party tonight ,you are coming too .

-but ..-Yumi started but Ayame geared at her and she nodded .

-Party ?-Naruto asked giving Ayame full attention .

-invites only .

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms .-where can I get one ?

-someone from Akatsuki has to invite you .-Ayame said and sighted looking try her contacts .

hey bro not coming home tonight .-she tested her brother and put her phone away .

-ok Ayame you have to stay after class .-kakashi said and Ayame nodded .

Sasuke took his phone out and smirked .

-Akatsuki huh ?-he tested his brother and asked if he could come ,he reseed a whatever text .

-ok guys we are going to a party tonight .-Sasuke said and Ayame sighted .

Yumi giggled and pocked her cheek .

-did someone say party ?-Ino asked and turned to the boys .

-yes invites only .-Ayame said and looked at her nails then her sharp eyes looked at Ino .

-and no whores invited .

Ino snarled and Ayame got up resting her hands on the table making Ino tense and turn around .

Ayame sat down again and smirked looking over at Yumi .

-so you ready for Hinata's hell?

Yumi tensed and shook her head snuggling in Ayame.

-Ame chan don't make me go please I'm begging you .-Kiba looked at the girls curiously and blinked his eyes catching Naruto's attention as well .

-I'm going so are you ,got it ?-Ayame smirked pocking her nose and looking ahead .

Yumi wined and pocked her cheek-but Ame-chan I don't want to go with that devil .

Kiba looked back and fort between the girls .

-what is going on?

-Hinata will make us go shopping .-Yumi and Ayame said at the same time looking at him sighting ,Naruto burst out laughing and Kiba chuckled .

-well I wish you luck .-Kiba gave them a thumbs up and grinned making Yumi blush a little and look down covering her face with her bangs .

-yare yare .-Ayame sall it and smirked .

Class ended a little after that and Ayame walked with Yumi down to Kakashi's desk leaning on it .

-I talked with Tsunade and she told me you have to join a club if you want to stay here for the rest of the year .-Kakashi said and Ayame razed an eye brow looking over at Yumi .

-fine with me -Ayame said and pulled Yumi out the room and down to the lunch hall but Ayame was stopped on her way and Yumi said she will go meet up with Hinata and she walked in the lunch room alone .

Hinata was no were to be seen and Yumi got an apple looking around for the two missing girls .

Sakura walked in and her eyes here on Yumi in a second spotting her out like a sore thumb .

She walked over about to push her from the back but a hand on her shoulder and a hot breath on her neck stopped her just inches before she could push Yumi in to the lunch table where were many souses and such.

Ayame took a good grip on her shoulder and Yumi turned stunned looking and just then the boys walked in laughing but silenced down as there wasn't even one noise in the room .

Kiba sall what was about to happen and pocked Naruto making him lock the doors to the room ,Sasuke smirked and leaned on a pillar ,Gaara sat down and flicked his hood watching the girls ,Hinata was on her way over to the girls worried looking .

Ayame made Sakura turn and hit her law hard with her right hand making it crack and Sakura to fall down but Ayame cough her by the shirt and made her crash in one of the pillars .

-you peace of shit ,if I see you near her again I'll fucking kill you.-Ayame spat and Sakura got up her ego to big to back down like any normal person would do and slapped Ayame not so hard but still .

Gaara looked at Sasuke and smirked getting up ,Yumi backed up smart enough not to stop Ayame from beating her up .

Hinata watched as Ayame turned her head smirking at Sakura her hand shaking .

In a second Sakura was pinned to a wall Ayame's fist in her tummy hitting it hard ,sadistic smirk on her face hitting her harder again and again .

Gaara took her around the waist and pulled Ayame back before she did something more killer like to Sakura .

Yumi walked over to them as Sasuke helped Sakura get out and Ayame struggles against Gaara.

-let me go I wanna hit her more .-she wined and Gaara chuckled making her stop and blush .

-you ok?-Kiba asked looking at Yumi and she nodded .

-well lets get our lunch and go -Ayame said pulling herself our of Gaara's hands and taking Yumi and Hinata's walking over to the lunch lady .

-mind if we have lunch with you girls ?-Sasuke asked walking back .

-yare yare ,fine with me .-Ayame said as Hinata blushed and Yumi looked away .

Kiba smirked and they all walked outside sitting down by a bunch of Sakura trees and eat their food .

Ayame and Sasuke started to wrestle for a rise ball and they all chuckled/giggled at them .

Kiba looked at Yumi and smirked reaching up and taking a branch covered with sakura pedals getting it in her hair bred and she blushed .

-thank you -she said and smiled closing her eyes .

-no problem -he grinned back and snorted .

-hey guys Ayame has to join a club and me and Yumi want to go along with her so mind helping us out ?

-all three of you ?-Naruto asked blinking and Yumi nodded .

-well Ayame is hard to beat so maybe the wrestling club?-Kiba asked and Yumi punched his arm lightly .

-we all want to join the same club baka.-she said and he blushed very very lightly crossing his arms and pouting .

Yumi too crossed her arms and looked at him pouting .

Hinata and Naruto chuckled and Ayame looked up under Sasuke grinning at them .

Sasuke tickled her and she flipped over but Sasuke flipped her over so they crashed in to Kiba making him fall on top of Yumi ,she wined and looked in his eyes closer then ever ,Kiba's lips here parted and Sasuke and Ayame high five.

-I got it .why don't you all join the music club?-Naruto asked but Hinata and Yumi shook their heads no .

-we can't play or sing .-they say at the same time and Ayame laughed .

Kiba got off her biting her cheek first and helped her sit up laughing at her blushing mad face .

-well what are you all good at ?-Gaara asked and locked eyes with Ayame .

-um well uh .I give up-Hinata said looking down and Naruto patted her head .

-Ayame can be in all the sport clubs but we can't .-Yumi said and Kiba perked up .

-why not ?Ayame can join the basketball team and you two can be cheer leaders?

Kiba grinned and Hinata fainted and Yumi looked at him weirder .

-oh hell no I am not going to be in the same team as Sakura and wear something so discussing as their cloths .-Yumi made a gross out face and Naruto and Kiba laughed .

Kakashi walked in the head masters office and sat down looking at Tsunade ,she had 4 fails on her desk and a grin on her face making Kakashi worried.

-you called?-he looked at her and she nodded .

-I want to make a play and I have the perfect 4 for it .

-and I have to know because ?-Kakashi asked wanting to get out of the hot office room and go outside for his lunch break.

-the 4 guys I want to play are all in your class Kakashi.-Tsunade said grinning making Kakashi gulp and sight .

-Ok ,who tough?

-Kiba ,Gaara, Yumi and Ayame .I talked with Guy and he will help you out .

At the names Kakashi paled and blinked getting up.

-I need a break now.-he said getting out the office and down the hallway to outside .

Kiba got up and walked back to class with Gaara and the rest smirking to him self ,fan girls squealed at the boys as they walked down the hallway looking with some kind of super models .

Yumi ,Ayame and Hinata walked behind then chatting about after school smiling gagging at the fan girls.

Yumi looked ahead and sall Kiba smirking back at him ,she blushed a bit and looked away ,making him smirk more and turn.

Kakashi just got in class and sat down rubbing his temples .

The guys walked in getting the room lighten up and the girls followed after giggling at Yumi blushing bright red.

Kakashi clapped his hands and they all sat down in their seats looking ahead.

Yumi looked at him curiously and Ayame did too ,they were looking at him blinking at the same time making Naruto and Kiba look at them blinking together too.

Gaara smacked their heads and they looked at him tackling him down wrestling on the ground .

Yumi blinked and bend over her desk looking at them curious.

Kiba was on his back ,Gaara on top of him and Naruto on top of him making Ayame eek and have hearts in her eyes.

-yaoi!-Ayame squealed and Kiba ,Gaara and Naruto were up on their feet in less then a second looking at her blushing and shivering .

-aww you guys looked so cute .-she pouted and Gaara sighted .

Kiba patted his back and looked at Yumi, her eyes were sparkling also and he blushed sitting down in his place .

Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him .

-Kiba ,Gaara ,Yumi and Ayame will be a part of the play this year ,so after class all off you go to the gum .

Kiba laughed and looked at Kakashi .

-very funny sensei .

Kakashi smirked under his mask and Kiba paled falling off his chair .

Yumi got up and looked down at him .

-you ok?

He shook his head and she blinked cutely at him .

Ayame paled also and got up .

-but but sansei ...

-no buts ,I'll make you suffer as much as I am .-Kakashi sighted and opened his book reading .

-sansei-Gaara started but Kakashi held his hand up.

-talk to the hand .

-I think I'm going to be sick.-Ayame and Kiba said at the same time making Gaara and Yumi blink at them .

-no kidding .-they said at the same time and chuckled/giggled.

-I'll kill him .-Ayame mumbled and plugged her head phones in blasting her music up high .

Kiba got off the ground and did the same closing his eyes and tilting his head back ,Yumi was resting her head on her folded arms and his hair tickled her nose making her sneeze.

The school hours finished and Ayame headed out Kiba following after her fast wanting to get out of the place and go home but Gaara took her black hoods hood pulling her back ,Yumi doing the same with Kiba dragging them back to the teather room .

Kiba crossed his arms and pouted making Yumi giggle and drag him .

Gaara chuckled and tossed Ayame over his shoulder and walked smirking .

They entered the big stage room and Guy looked at them posing his posse his smile blinding them and Kakashi chuckled .

-ok guys ,get comfy and listen up .we are going to make the best beauty and a beast play in history .-Guy said grinning and rubbed his hands together laughing like a lunatic making the guys gulp and have second toughs about this .

-Stop that I'm not wearing a dress .-Yumi and Ayame yield from the dressing room and Kiba and Gaara chuckled looking over their suits and shoos .

-so girls you hear me?-Guy shouted .

-yeah yeah -Ayame smirked getting Kurenai out the dressing room Yumi taking the chance and putting a dress with long sleeves to cover her arms up .

Ayame moved back and smirked taking a deer red dress on and getting it on. she smirked and got Yumi's long red hair up in a side braid and her own down curly .

She got her make up kit and got Yumi's eyes with black and deer red doing the same with hers making their eyes pop out .

Kakashi got the boys in on what they were going to do as they weren't going try with the way the play was.

Kiba will play a beast along with Gaara ,they were making it more beast and beauty but not the same .

Gaara will play a vampire and Kiba a werewolf ,they will live in a castle deep in to the forest and the girls will be sisters that the hunters mistake for witches .

Kiba had a tail and ears making him look adorable ,Gaara was made even more pale and had fangs a red tattoo under his right eye

Kiba and Gaara were reading the play when the girls walked out and they turned freezing in place .

Kiba's lips were parted as he watched Yumi walk with Ame to them and smiled at him ,his eyes sparkled and he smirked taking her hand and kissing it.

-why my lady you look stunning .-he purred and Yumi turned as red as her hair .

Kiba twirled her and she giggled walking over bowing to Kakashi and making him chuckle bowing back .

Gaara chuckled and took Ayame's hand bowing and kissing it chuckling making her hit his head and puff her cheeks out blushing and walking to Kakashi .

Gaara sighting after and Kiba laughing at him .Yumi looked at his ears and blinked touching them and pulling her hand away .

-are those real?-she asked pocking them and Kiba laughed shaking his head.

-are you sure ?-she tilted her head to the side blinking cutely .

Kiba nodded blushing and Kakashi clapped his hands making her jump in Kiba's hands getting his ears tilted and looking at Kakashi startled .

-don't do that !-she said and Kakashi blinked .

-Ok?so you guys better pull this try or I'll make you suffer -Kakashi said pointing a finger at them just as Guy came in skipping like a ballerina smiling .

Ayame and Gaara were looking at him like wtf while Yumi and Kiba fell anime style .

-so my little princes and princesses we shall begin the rehearsal .\

-more like hell -Yumi whispered and Kiba snickered .

Guy started the slow song and the boys blinked .

-huh?-they said and Kakashi snickered .

-I know you guys can't slow dance so come on get working ,well dancing.-Guy grinned and Kiba looked paler then Gaara .

Kakashi and Yumi chuckled and looked at them ,Ayame didn't say anything ,she just looked at her dress .

-stop everything -Asuma and Kurenai walked in grinning making Yumi jump in Kiba's arms again and Ayame blinked looking at them with Gaara .

They were holding a poster up on which read in big letters :Konoha high presents BEUTYS AND BEASTS .

Ayame blinked and Gaara cough her as she fainted .

-Hinata moment ,really?-Yumi asked and looked at her .

-you are one to talk.-Kiba said smirking next to her head .

So the next day Kiba was woken up ,he groaned reaching for him phone and looking at the callers ID .

-Neji?-he asked himself blinking and then looking at the clock ,it read 8 a.m. on Saturday.

-hello?-Kiba answered and heard some shouting over the phone then a deep voice growling out .

-Inuzuka get your ass on set now !-Kiba hearing that looked at his calendar and his eyes bugged out as he hung up and fell off the bed the covers wrapping around him tight.

-ugh .-he growled to himself and got up taking a really fast shower and getting dressed in a black v neck shirt and some black jeans ,running out the house as he was now an hour late for the movie set .

Yumi was groaning as she was told to get in to another dress ,they were to big for her or too small making her try on 20 so far this week .

Ayame was giggling from her seat looking at her little friend try one dress after dress .

-why can't they just fit ?-Yumi wined and pouted crossing her arms and looking at Ayame.

-why do you ask me ? Oh I better go have to teach Gaara slow dancing .-she said hopping off her chair .

-didn't he get it by now ,It's been a week .

-no he has not but If he doesn't by today I think I won't have fingers on my feet .-Ayame said going out of the dressing room in a deep red dress ,her heals making her feet hurt more .

Kiba ran in the set going to the changing room and getting his suit on fast ,he really looked handsome in it .

The head master directed the thing and poor Kakashi had to play in it too ,he begged not to ,but alas he had to play the girls father .

Sasuke and Naruto were helping with decor and Neji was Tsunade's assistant ,Pain beeing the werewolf hunter that was in love with Robin(Ayame )and Itachi playing as the other hunter in love with Emma(Yumi)

Kiba was glancing at Yumi and Itachi talking growling to himself ,something in him just didn't want him close to her so like the temper mental dude he was walked over and scooped Yumi off her feet and ran smirking .

-hey we were talking here Kiba -Itachi shouted a little mad at him and Kiba looked back smirking .

-I'm rehearsing for when I take her away from you .-Yumi just rolled her eyes and ruffled Kiba's hair shaking her head .

-Boys in the dressing room for make up now!-Kakashi shouted and Kiba put her down walking over meeting with Gaara and Pain half way.

Yumi walked over to Ayame and sat down next to her as she did her make up .

-you want me to do yours too?-she asked as he got out a red eye liner and got it on her eyes .

Yumi just nodded and looked at the boys struggling as Ino and Hinata did their make up .

Ayame giggled and got to work on Yumi's eyes making them pop out more and they giggled as the boys groaned and moaned out .

Kakashi walked over to the girls sitting down sighting ,he too was part of the holl thing playing at their father .

-Kakashi sensei -Yumi greeted and smiled

-yo daddy .-Ayame grinned and looked over as she did all her work .

Kakashi chuckled and patted their heads taking a peace of paper out of his pocket .

-I need you to go here after the set ,a friend of mine will work on the dressed you need .

Yumi grinned and nodded taking the paper and looking at Ayame .

-ok then we can get that done after we have lunch right ?

Ayame nodded and sighted looking at Kakashi .

-Daddy can you leave us alone ?-she asked and Kakashi nodded getting up and walking away .

-is something wrong Ame-chan?-Yumi asked moving closer to her best friend .

-did you read the new chapter ?-Yumi shook her head as she didn't have time to .

-we have to kiss the boys after the ball ends .-Ayame sighted again looking over at Gaara as he blinked uncomfortable from the make up making him look cuter.

Yumi fell down in Ayame's lap and looked up at her blinking with a huge blush on her cheeks .

Ayame moved her fingers try her red locks and looked down at the pale little munchkin smiling softly as she knew Yumi didn't have her first kiss yet and the huge crush she had on Kiba ,making this twice harder .

Yumi sighted and looked over at Kiba blushing more as he was now wearing a suit ,black with a red under shirt and a black tie ,his cheeks were made move popped out and his eyes more darker .he was just amazing ,looking handsome but at the same time mysteries to her like she never sall such a man before .

Kiba looking over winked at her making her look up at Ayame blushing as red as her hair by now .

Ayame giggled and pocked her nose getting up and over to Guy sensei to get the next roll over again .

Itachi got up walking over to Kakashi talking something with him .

Kiba and Gaara walked over to Yumi as she got up and got her white dress straiten up .

-hey um Yumi?-Kiba asked as Gaara pocked his ribs with his elbow.

-yes?-she asked looking in his eyes getting lost again .

-well you see I'm going to have a little party at my place so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come ,Ayame said if you go she will too .-He said rubbing the back of his neck .

-oh well sure -she smiled and he blushed grinning .

-ok I'll see you on set .-he pocked her blushing cheeks and ran away with Gaara hot on his trail.

Yumi eked to herself and looked at Ame giggling .

Ayame looked over at Kakashi and sighted shaking her head making him look down at his feet sighting .

-Kiba can you please teach Gaara holl to dance ?-Kakashi asked a little gleam of hope in his black eyes .

Kiba nodded and walked over to Gaara whispering in his ear ,as he talked and talked Gaara blushed more and more till his cheeks were red as his hair .

Kiba grinned and moved over taking Yumi's hand and holding in to her hand and waist as Kakashi turned the music on and he swayed to the slow song ,he twirled her up and down holding her close to his body ,bending her down a firm hold on her lower back making Yumi blush and look right in his eyes ,Kiba slowly pulled her up looking in her eyes her legs moving up and around his waist pulling her body closer to his own ,looking in his now sparkling black ones, his eyes then moving down to her red lip stick lips and back to her eyes locking them together. Kiba didn't let go just tighten his grip on her pulling her even closer to his chest and a hand moving down to her hip holding her tighter .

Yumi's heart was beating so fast that she tough it will rip out her chest and her lips parted leaning more in to him as Kiba leaned down .

He licked his lips and smashed his lips against hers making her eyes pop out and after a second to kiss him back a bit .

Guy gave them a thumbs up and grinned his teeth sparkling blinding Kakashi .

Ayame giggled and looked at Gaara taking his hand .

-come on .-was what she said and he nodded wrapping his arms around her small waist and moving to the slow song stepping on her feet two times in a roll making her wince and step back .

Kakashi clapped his hands making Kiba pull away and look over .

-well you can go now ,Gaara and Ayame you stay back with Naruto and Sasuke and get more practice on your dancing you are the main characters for kami's sake .

Gaara sighted and let go of Ayame going to sit down ,a frown on Ayame's face .

Kiba pulled a stunned Yumi to her feet and she nodded running off to the changing room getting the dress off and changing in her black skinny jeans and red hood covering her hands and walked out nodding to the rest and dashing off home .

Make me beg for more ,make me regret nothing from this moment on ,

hold me tight in your arms as the sun goes down ,

to me you are the world ,with out you my world is crashing down .

without you I fall in the darkest corner of my mind .

Kiba sighted and got dressed in his normal cloths walking out and waving to the rest walking off ,he wasn't far from the set when he lighted a smoke and sighted looking up at the orange sky .

''why is she running away from me ?''

Kiba chuckled shaking his head and going home to set the party stuff for tonight .

Gaara sighted and looked ahead seeing Ayame walk out from the dressing room in a short loosen red dress that was more of a t shirt that didn't fit her ,it showed her long legs and big bust perfectly making Gaara gulp and blush .

Long lost souls moving back and fort ,kisses lost to the devils as he splits the hell doors taking what he think is his ,

moving in and out of the shadows ,back and fort try the living and lost world ,red eyes blinking as red lips smirked .

Everyone can see who I appear to be

but only a fell know who the real me is.

Pain sighted and tossed Ayame a chain with a bunch of keys and she cough them in mid air smirking.

Gaara tilted his head to the side making Ayame smirk more .

-come on you .we are going to teach you to dance Ayame style .

The tone and smirk on her face made Gaara a little scared but he stud tall and she dragged him away .

Yumi was at home sliding down her front door looking up at the lights bulb and touching her red slalom lips ,she grinned and at the same time felt depressed ,yeah Kiba did kiss her but it was all part of the movie so why give it so much toughs .

But then again he did dance with her first ,the kiss wasn't even in that scion .

Yumi's head span and she took a hold of it getting up and snuggling on the couch looking at a picture frame of her and Ayame ,Hinata and Ayame's older brother back when they were in the beginning of their 2 year .

Yumi's eyes closed and she fell asleep not really caring her front door was unlocked but hell she felt so tired and her head hurt .

Yumi's dream

-hurry up Yumi ,Aya-chan .-a silk like voice called for them and a bright smile was seen on a red haired ,17 year old boy ,his green eyes sparkling as he looked at the two red head girls and Yumi grinned back at him .

Ayame sighted and tackled the boy down on the soft grass as they were up on a hill a spring wind blowing Yumi's hair all around the place .

Two laughs were heard and Yumi's red eyes looked over at the two red heads all tangled together .

She for the first time in a wild smiled bright and happy joining the two in their tangled war .

Yumi woke up tears steaming down her face ,she got up and smashed the picture frame on the wall the glass shattering hard ,she took on and cut several times on her wrist not to deep but blood covered her hand and her eyes blurred from her tears .

Pain ,sorrow ,loneliness ,hurt and rejection was all she was feeling right now ,she knew she didn't have anyone to lean on right now .one more person left her life again and there were going to be more and more till she didn't have anyone and she knew that will happen .

The tears and the blood got all messed up together ,Yumi didn't feel at pain ,she was use to it by now ,there was a stop to it a year ago but ...

There was a knock on the door making her look up and get up, her legs shaking ,she walked over to the door and looked try the little holl and gasped seeing Kiba ,he knocked again and she looked around and pulled her hood sleeve down covering her arm and wiped her tears away opening the door for him smiling .

Kiba was grinning at her but his smile fell seeing the little red eyed baby.

He just wrapped his arms around her tight pulling her in his chest and kissing her head making Yumi's eyes water up and her hands to hold tight in to his shirt letting her tears fall ,she didn't want to do so but she couldn't take it anymore .

Kiba picked her up and walked up the steers to her room Yumi's head snuggled in his build up chest .

-Kiba?-she whispered and he looked down waiting for her to go on .

-thank you -he smiled and kissed her head walking over to her bed and sitting down cradling her softly kissing her head cooing over her .

-you can always count on me Yumi .

Ayame took a hold of the door and walked in with Gaara hot on her trail .she giggled and took his hand walking to the middle of the big and wide room ,there were a lot of big mirrors all around the room and big bright windows .

He looked down at her and she smiled at him ,he took a tight hold of her waist and Ayame blushed turning the music on making Gaara move to the slow beat looking in her eyes .

''dancing is like making love to a woman Gaara ,show her all you are ''

Gaara tough about that ,Kiba was right .

A smirk was placed on his red lips making Ayame blush and he dipped her down holding on tight to her ,she gasped and wrapped her leg around his waist as her hair was reaching the floor .

He pulled her back up and in to his chest ,his hands moved around her waist and hips moving her up down and left right round ,every move making her smile with a gleam in her eyes .

Moving both his hands to her waist he moved her up in the air holding her there for a second ,Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist and he dipped her down again .

His face was just above her ribs like he was kissing down her tummy .He pulled her up and locked their eyes together making Ayame blush more and cup his cheek with her hand the other one wrapped around his neck .

She un wrapped her legs and moved them down to the ground ,Gaara's hands moved up her back and twirled her so her back was against his chest his hands sliding down her hips holding her tight to him .

Ayame moved her hips side to side turning around and sliding down him holding on to his hand and moving between his legs to his back and moving her hands around his neck and down his chest .

Gaara's hand moved behind him and took a tight hold of her waist moving her and she was again against his chest ,she slid down and spread her legs so they were wide open, Gaara took a tight hold of her waist and pulled her up moving her against the mirrors in a way pinning her to it .Ayame flipped around her back against the mirrors and her arms around his neck ,she looked up in his eyes and smirked as Gaara bend down and took a hold of her red lips making Ayame gasp and his tong to move in .his hands took a tight hold on her waist as he pulled her body more in to the mirrors and his own to hers .

Ayame pulled her lips away from his and looked at him panting .

-we we should do this for the play ,it was good right ?-Gaara asked and pulled away from her fast ,he too panting looking down at her as she was shorter then he was by a little bit .

Ayame's heart fell down to her feet as she looked at him ,her lips parted but nothing was sed .

She nodded and Gaara smiled nodding also .

-well I have to go now .-he said taking his bag and jacket off the floor and waving her off as he walked out the big bright room .

Ayame bit her lip ,she turned around and smashed the mirror behind her that she was a moment ago leaning on ,she bit on her lip harder drawing blood ,her eyes watered and she smashed every mirror she was close to ,her hands bloody and numb by now .

She slid down on her knees and hit the broken mirror over and over .

Kiba feel asleep on the bed ,his hands still wrapped tight around the little red head as she was too asleep ,no nightmares ,nothing ,just peaceful sleep with a smile on her face as her head rested against his chest listening to his heart beat .

Kiba was snuggled her tight and as close to his body as possible .

Her eyes flattered open and she looked up at him ,her smile was big and so was the blush on her face .

Her arms moved across his chest ,a sad smile on her face as she knew he will leave soon .

Once again the loneliness took over her and her eyes closed moving to listen to his head beat ,she dozed off some just by the soft drumming .

The door bell rang making Kiba wake up and groan by the bright light over his eyes ,he moved his arm up to his eyes to cover them and then felt Yumi's body next to his curled up making him smile and look at her . She smiled back and got up to open the door .

He stud up also and followed after him down the 12 steps to the door ,Yumi opened the door rubbing her sleepy eyes and looked at Itachi and Pain ,there was a look of panic in their eyes .

-Is Ayame here?-Itachi asked and looked at them

-no she hasn't come by ,why?-Yumi asked and Pain looked at Itachi sighting .

-I gave her the dancing studio key ,when we got there this morning the mirror were all broken and she wasn't at home ,Gaara said he left her safe and sound and nothing was broken .

Yumi looked worried and they looked at Kiba taking his phone out and calling someone .

-she isn't answering her phone -he said after a little bit and Yumi was in panic ,she looked around to room taking her jacket and going out the room.

-I think I know were she is but ...-she sighted and looked at the boys .

Pain and Itachi walked to her .

-we will come too .

Yumi shook her head .

-better not but did you check the boxing ring?-she asked and then nodded .

-she hasn't dropped by .

Kiba sighted and looked at Yumi .

-lets split up and look for her .I'll check by her house and if someone finds her call ,alright ?

everyone nodded and they ran off ,Yumi was shaking and ran fast fearing for her best friend .

''where are you Ayame ?'' she asked herself and ran to the only place where Ayame would go if she was angry or sad .

Kiba ran to her house and knocked on the door and no one answered so he walked in an empty house ,he looked around but no one was there .He sighted and called Gaara ,he picked up really fast .

-hello ?

-Gaara we can't find Ayame ,come help me look .-Kiba said walking out the house and outside down the street .

-ok were are you now?

-I'll meet you at the school .-Kiba said and turned .

-ok see ya there .

Gaara hung up and took his jacket looking at the clouds forming .

''it's going to rain soon '' he tough and took off running to the school .

Bang bang bang

this is how we roll

like this

I know you don't get it but try

stand and take me on ,hard punch wound know me down

but try ,again I'll know you out ,again I will stay on top

are you sure you want to play this game ?

because if you do I'll know you every time .

Panting Ayame looked up at the dark sky ,she felt numb again like she did before ,like she always felt after the incident a year ago ,like she felt when she let her anger out ,like then she took hits ,her beeing torn out ,her mind losing the fight with her sanity .

Yumi wasn't far away when she heard a loud angry scream coming from the place she was headed to ,so she was right ,Ayame was here after all this time ,after everything that happened .

Kiba just read the text Yumi sent him

''I found her ,don't worry ''was what is said and he sighted panting from all the running around .

Gaara looked at him he too panting .

-they found her ?-Kiba nodded and sat down on a bench .

-what happened when you were with her ?-Kiba asked and looked at Gaara .

Gaara sighted and looked down at his hands .

-I kissed her -he whispered and Kiba was taken a back .

-kissed her ?Gaara do you know what you did ?-Kiba asked mad looking at Gaara ,a fire spark in his black eyes .

-I do ,do you thing she knows about what is to come ?

Kiba punched Gaara's head and sighted .

-baka .you just broke her good job -Kiba closed his eyes and walked away thinking what will happen next .

Yumi walked over and sat down under a tree looking at Ayame punch again and again .

-you should stop that ,it's not right Ayame-chan .-Yumi said softly and Ayame looked at her try her teary angry eyes .

-did you know Gaara was going to Juvenile?

Yumi was taken aback as she looked at Ayame sadly .

-when ?-was all Yumi could say and Ayame looked up at the sky .

-they just need to find a place he can go to .-Ayame wrapped her arms around her body and Yumi got up walking over to her wrapping her slam arms around her and let her sob on her shoulder .

-please Yumi leave me alone .

-no way ,I'm your best friend even sister ,I'm not leaving you ,and here ?no way .-Yumi said firmly and Ayame pushed her aside .

-Please I want to be alone for now .

Yumi looked at her torn up sister and nodded ,she knew she shouldn't leave her alone but then again this was how Ayame was .

Yumi nodded slowly and got up bowing not to Ayame but to the memorial and walked away .

Her phone beeped and she looked down opening the massage .

''where are you ?''it was from Kiba .

''at the cemetery ''she answered and sighted .

''why ?''-Kiba asked and she sighted yet again .

''can't tell ''she said and walked home going back in her bad looking out the window at the stars and sighting .

''this sighting will turn in to a habit ''she tough and drifted off to sleep .

Morning came fast for everyone .Why? they were tired ,not their bodies ,no no their souls .

Yumi got up and got her arm cleaned and bandaged up ,she looked in the mirror at her messy hair and red puffy eyes ,she sighted and took a hold of the sink for support .

''why is this happening again ?''she asked herself looking right in her eyes try the mirror .

''why?''

Kiba was doing push ups in his room dressed and thinking to himself .

''why can't I understand her pain? I want to help them all ''he sighted getting up and took his bag walking out the house and down the street to the school meeting with Neji and Naruto on the way .Naruto cheery as always ,Neji didn't say anything .

Gaara looked out from his window and sighted walking out hearing Naruto's shouts for him .

Yumi meet with Hinata ,she smiled a bit to her and Hinata smiled back .They locked arms and started to walk after the boys .

so far no sigh of Ayame ''Yumi tough an sighted .

Kiba looked back at the girls and stopped so they all would walk together .

Kiba smiled at Yumi and she smiled back walking up to him and talking about the play .He listened to all she said and nodded here and there smiling or grinning .

As they got to the front of the school Sakura and Ino stopped Yumi and Hinata ,making the guys stop as well ,if you think about it ,why were they all together ? Kiba and the guys never really took attention on the girls .Yeah Neji and Hinata were cousins but that was it ,Kiba was the popular football start and Naruto and Gaara the star basketball players .

So why were they with Yumi and Hinata ,the most un popular girls in the school ?

Sakura looked madly at Yumi smirking at the same time .

-looky here ,why is a loser like you with the guys ?-Sakura asked making Ino giggle and move a hand to her hip .

Yumi stepped back and looked boldly at Sakura .

-walking to school maybe ?-Yumi said not really wanting to take anymore of Sakura's bullshit .

Kiba was looking at them and his hand twitched looking at Sakura ready to snap hard .

Sakura snarled and moved her hands on her hips .

-a smart mouth huh ? better teach you a lesson .-she smirked and moved closer to Yumi with Ino on her trail .

At Konoha high there was a rule ,no guy or teacher can raze a hand against the girls ,but a girl can hit back .

Kiba looked around for someone who can help out and his eyes fell wide on a red haired ,angry looking Ayame .

Yumi too looked back and sall Ayame ,her eyes widen and she stepped back a little scared .

Sakura laughed and razed her hand ready to slap Yumi as she knew they didn't find Ayame yesterday ,so that means Ayame was gone again right ,well no .

As Sakura hand was about to slap Yumi across the cheek a hand grabbed hers tight and moved her around shoving her hand in to a tree making Sakura wanes and look in mad green eyes .

Sakura gulped and looked at Ayame right in the eyes .

Ayame didn't really thing when she hit Sakura hard in the stomach ,all her anger just slipped out in her punch making Sakura cough and bend down a bit .Ayame pressed her hand in her more a scary look in her eyes .

None of the boys moved ,they just watched shocked and Yumi moved closer hiding behind Kiba .

Ayame pulled her hand back and turned her back to sakura walking away but just as she took her 2 step Sakura laughed .

-is that all you got little Kaminari ?

Ayame smirked making Gaara flinch as she was looking right at him ,in a flash she turned around and hit Sakura in the face as much as possible making her go back against the tree ,her jaw cracked and her nose bleeding ,Ayame's foot collided with her stomach again time after time making Sakura cough blood .

Gaara was the first to make a hold of Ayame a tight grip on her, she looked back at him barking out a let go ''but he just took a tighter grip on her .

Ayame sighted and looked down at Sakura spitting on her and by now the holl school was outside watching everything .

Ayame struggled against Gaara and he turned her around in his arms as she growled out .

She looking at a scared Yumi ,well more like worried Yumi sighted calming down and turning to the school .

-if anyone touches her again I swear to god I'll kill him -she barked out and everyone was to shocked to do anything .

Gaara picked her up and walked away .

Kiba sighted and looked down at Yumi ,she shook her head and sighted taking his hand and walking past everyone and up to her class room .

Kakashi looked after Gaara and Ayame then over at Yumi and Kiba and shook his head .

-the most troublesome people just have to be in my class .-Guy patted his head and walked inside leaving Kakashi alone .

Kiba sat down and Yumi sat down next to him looking out the window deep in tough .

''am I losing everyone?'' she asked herself and looked at Kiba ''will he stay to the end ?''

Kiba pulled her in his chest and kissed her forehead closing his eyes .

-I'm not going anywhere .I swear .-he said like reading her toughs and Yumi blinked looking up at him smiling .

She nodded and the bell rang Kakashi walking in .

''yeah ,I'm just over thinking ''-she tough again and smiled a bit getting her notes down .

Gaara took out a smoke lighting it up and looked over at Ayame ,she was leaning on a tree and her eyes were closed ,he took her bloody hand and she winced opening her eyes looking over at him a pained look in her eyes.

-this is not a one hit bleeding Ayame .-he said looking in her eyes ,a pissed worry look in his own .

Ayame looked away and sighted .

-why didn't you tell me you were going to juvenile ?-she asked and looked back up at him ,this time he was looking away .

-I just ...it's hard for me you know .-as he said that Ayame slapped him hard ,Gaara looked at her and pinned her down on the soft grass looking in her eyes ,he leaned down and kissed her lips hard making them bleed even .

Yumi looked out the window and sighted just as Tsunade walked in .

-Kakashi please come with me .

Kakashi sighted and glanced at Yumi and Kiba following after Tsunade .

-what is it ?-he asked and Tsunade sighted walking in her office .

Black tears fall down pale like cheek as a sorrow look crosses a beautiful face .

A cry heard by many a fallen king pale dead eyes closed .

-they are hear for Gaara and Ayame .-was what Tsunade said and Kakashi gasped looking at her .

-I'm sorry Kakashi but we can't do anything .

-but Ayame wasn't ...

=with The fight with Sakura it crossed the wine.

Two uniformed men walked in the yard and cuffed Gaara and Ayame ,he smirked at her and she smirked back walking and the officers to their car .

-this will be fun -they said and Kakashi walked out ,Ayame just smirked at him and he sighted .Gaara leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes .


End file.
